Quote
Noteworthy Dialogues : Batou: Got him, huh? Well, the breech and the barrel really screwed up. That's what happens when you use HV bullets in one of these things. Oh yeah. : Fugitive: It's no use arresting me! I'm not talking to you god damn cops! : Batou: Talk?! And just what are you going to talk about? You don't even know your own name, you stupid dickhead! : Fugitive: Huh? : Major Motoko Kusanagi: Can you remember your mother's name or what she looks like? Or how about where you were born? Don't you have any happy childhood memories? Do you even know who you are? : Fugitive: (No Response) : Batou: Ghost-hacked humans are so pathetic, it's a shame. And this poor bastard has been hacked pretty badly. : Batou: Chief, you've ever questioned the ethics of the neural surgeons who monkey around inside your brain? : Chief Aramaki: They undergo psychiatrical evaluations, especially those in security. They're subjected to a stringent screening of their personal lifes. Of course, the ones who check are only human. : Batou: I guess once you start doubting, there's no end to it. : Major Motoko Kusanagi: That robot. Did we seem similar to you? : Batou: Of course not. : Major Motoko Kusanagi: No, I don't mean physically. : Batou: Just what, then? : Major Motoko Kusanagi: Well, I guess cyborgs like myself have a tendency to be paranoid about our origins. Sometimes I suspect I am not who I think I am, like maybe I died a long time ago and somebody took my brain and stuck it in this body. Maybe there never was a real me in the first place, and I'm completely synthetic like that thing. : Batou: You've got human brain cells in that titanium shell of yours. You're treated like other humans, so stop with the angst. : Major Motoko Kusanagi: But that's just it, that's the only thing that makes me feel human. The way I'm treated. I mean, who knows what's inside our heads? Have you ever seen your own brain? : Batou: It sounds to me like you're doubting your own ghost. : Major Motoko Kusanagi: What if a cyber brain could possibly generate its own ghost, create a soul all by itself? And if it did, just what would be the importance of being human then? : Puppet Master: As a sentient life form, I hereby demand political asylum. : Chief Aramaki: Is this a joke? : Nakamura: Ridiculous! It's programmed for self-preservation! : Puppet Master: It can also be argued that DNA is nothing more than a program designed to preserve itself. Life has become more complex in the overwhelming sea of information. And life, when organized into species, relies upon genes to be its memory system. So man is an individual only because of his own undefinable memory. But memory cannot be defined, yet it defines mankind. The advent of computers and the subsequent accumulation of incalculable data has given rise to a new system of memory and thought, parallel to your own. Humanity has underestimated the consequences of computerization. : Nakamura: Nonsense! This is no proof at all that you're a living, thinking life form. : Puppet Master: And can you offer me proof of your existence? How can you, when neither modern science nor philosophy can explain what life is? : Nakamura: I don't understand anything anymore. Why would Project 2501 run to Section 9? : Dr. Willis: No one can be sure. But whatever the motive, or whatever's pushing him, there must surely be a reason. … I don't know. Maybe he's got a girlfriend there he's got the hots for. : Nakamura: Utter nonsense. : Major Motoko Kusanagi: What the hell did you use? : Batou: Your standard issue big gun. : Major Motoko Kusanagi: You talk about redefining my identity. I want a guarantee that I can still be myself. : Puppet Master: There isn't one. Why would you wish to? All things change in a dynamic environment. Your effort to remain what you are is what limits you. Category:Quotes